Hold On
by silverdragon17
Summary: Its New Years Eve in Terminal City, and everyone is enjoying it. But the next few days erased all of that, when transgenics starts getting killed.
1. Chapter One

Title: Hold On  
  
Author: silverdragon17  
  
Rating: PG13 or maybe R13? I dunno.  
  
Pairings: Max/Alec  
  
Disclaimer: I am still relishing the unfortune of bad luck due to the breaking of a mirror which earns me seven years of bad luck. So unluckily, I own nothing.  
  
Spoilers: Season Two of Dark Angel. Right after the last episode: 'Freak Nation'.  
  
Summary: Its New Years Eve in Terminal City, and everyone is enjoying it. But the next few days erased all of that, when transgenics starts getting killed.  
  
A/N: Just so you know, Biggs and Cece are still alive in this story coz' I like them. Too bad for you if you don't. Oh, and I don't like Logan either. So you'll just have to deal with it. :-)  
  
Chapter One  
  
New Year's Eve. The one night when the whole of Seattle stop their work and take time to celebrate the coming of a new year. But in Terminal City, it was rather different. They didn't celebrate the coming of a new year. They celebrated that they had survived the past one.that is, all that had survived.  
  
The sky was filled with smoke, smoke from the fireworks criss-crossing each other in the dark sky, illuminating it, making the stars seem brighter than they really were. The sounds of laughter and cheerful chatter echoed along the streets of Seattle.and in Terminal City as well.  
  
"Hey Alec! Turn up the music will ya?" Max yelled over the noise every transhuman and transgenic was making in the large space they were occupying for their little 'celebration'.  
  
"No problem Maxie," Alec said, his usual cocky grin plastered on his handsome face. Complying to her suggestion, the male X5 headed over to the boom box and turned up the volume. Music blasted through the speakers, and a string of 'alrights' erupted from the dance floor.  
  
Max grabbed a beer before shouting Alec a 'thanks'. She then made beeline for Biggs' and Cece's table. The two X5s greeted her with equally cheerful smiles.  
  
"It's a good thing that you thought about having a party Max," Cece said approvingly, running her fingers through her short blonde hair.  
  
Biggs nodded his agreement. "Yeah, TC really needed a break."  
  
Max grinned. "It was a good thing that we decided to date the party tonight, since its New Year and all, everyone's to busy getting drunk to notice their beverages and food being stolen."  
  
"So Max, are you asking Alec to dance any time soon?" Cece asked, her eyes drifting off to a nearby table where Alec was talking to Mole and Dalton.  
  
Max snorted. "Why the hell would I want to do that?"  
  
"I thought you two were together," Biggs said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Realization dawned on Max. "We aren't together. I only said that to push Logan away." She said, incredulous to the fact that they could actually picture her and Alec together. But she couldn't help but glance quickly in Alec's direction. 'He has such gorgeous eyes.' Max thought dreamily. Her face stated to heat up as she realized what she had just thought.  
  
Cece and Biggs exchanged a knowing glance and replied instantaneously. "Riiiight," the sarcasm evident in their tones. Max scowled at them before standing up and stalking off to Joshua's table, not noticing the pair of hazel eyes that followed her. The pair of hazel eyes that she had been thinking about a few milliseconds ago.  
  
A/N: Though it's a short chapter,.please review! 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Hold On  
  
Author: silverdragon17  
  
Rating: PG13 or maybe R13? I dunno.  
  
Pairings: Max/Alec  
  
Disclaimer: I am still relishing the unfortune of bad luck due to the breaking of a mirror which earns me seven years of bad luck. So unluckily, I own nothing.  
  
Spoilers: Season Two of Dark Angel. Right after the last episode: 'Freak Nation'.  
  
Summary: Its New Years Eve in Terminal City, and everyone is enjoying it. But the next few days erased all of that, when transgenics starts getting killed.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
A knock resonated on Max's office door, interrupting her from her work. She looked up from the documents she was reading and yelled out a polite 'come in.'  
  
The wooden door opened to reveal a bored looking Alec. "Logan's here Max. Says he wants to speak to you."  
  
"Bring him in," Max said in a casual tone, ignoring the speed her heartbeat was going. After Logan had moved out of TC, they had started to drift apart once again. And something inside Max had been shifting every time he was around. It was like-she didn't love him anymore.  
  
"Logan!" Alec called out. "You may enter the humble, or not so humble abode of the mighty Max." That earned him a glare from Max's direction. With a cocky grin, Alec left, and in walked Logan himself.  
  
"Hey," Logan said awkwardly, seating himself on the empty chair in front of her desk.  
  
Max plastered a polite smile on her face before echoing his greeting. "So uhm, what brings you here?" Max asked, shuffling the papers around on her table. It was during conversations like these that she liked to do something else besides staring into his ugly face. 'Whoa, where'd that come from?' she thought, feeling a guilty blush crawl up her cheeks.  
  
Logan must've mistaken it for something else because he took her hand. Max did a double take before noticing that he was wearing gloves. Resisting the urge to withdraw her hand, she forced a smile back on her face.  
  
"I just want you to know that I'm always here for you," Logan said in what he thought was a 'debonair' voice. But in which to Max, sounded particularly corny.  
  
"Uh, sure of course." Max said uncomfortably.  
  
"And that I will always love you." Logan continued, squeezing her hand gently. It was more than Max could take. She snatched her hand away from him and smiled half-heartedly at him.  
  
"Look Logan," Max started uneasily. "No offense or anything, but I-I like you more as a friend now, nothing more." She said. A flash of hurt and sadness flickered across Logan's ageing face. He opened his mouth to say something when the door once again opened. It was Alec.  
  
"Max, we have some new arrivals," Alec informed her, glancing at Logan then back at Max. "Thought you might want to know."  
  
"I'll be there in a few," Max said grateful for the interruption. Alec nodded and closed the door behind him.  
  
Logan had a cold frown on his face. "It's him, isn't it." It was more of a statement than a question, but Max offered an explanation anyway.  
  
"Logan, you know I said that to keep you away." Max said exasperatedly.  
  
"Doesn't look that way to me. I've heard some things around here in TC." Logan said frostily. "Why don't you just say it Max? That you love Alec more than you love me!" he shouted bitterly as he stood up.  
  
"Logan!" Max said standing up as well. "Get a hold of yourself! Where the hell would you get such an idea? I love you just as I love Alec! I love you both as nothing but friends." She was getting irritated with Logan. She was doing her best to remain calm, and he had to blow the roof out of some stupid rumor that has been flying around TC. Logan looked near to tears, which just seemed to annoy Max all the more. "I think we're done here." She said silently. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. I have some business to attend to."  
  
And with that she walked out of her office, leaving a very confused and tart Logan behind.  
  
A/N: Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Hold On  
  
Author: silverdragon17  
  
Rating: PG13 or maybe R13? I dunno.  
  
Pairings: Max/Alec  
  
Disclaimer: I am still relishing the unfortune of bad luck due to the breaking of a mirror which earns me seven years of bad luck. So unluckily, I own nothing.  
  
Spoilers: Season Two of Dark Angel. Right after the last episode: 'Freak Nation'.  
  
Summary: Its New Years Eve in Terminal City, and everyone is enjoying it. But the next few days erased all of that, when transgenics starts getting killed.  
  
A/N: A big shout out to everyone who reviewed! Here's another chapter! :-)  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Max trudged sullenly into Command Center where Alec was waiting for her. "Hey. Where're the new arrivals?" she asked, looking around the center which was bare of any new faces.  
  
"They're none other than your little X6 friends. Ralph, guy who got shot, girl with red hair, little guy, and uh the other one." Alec answered with a casual shrug.  
  
"You're pathetic," Max said rolling her eyes, though a smile tugged at her lips. "Where are they?"  
  
"I told them to take a break," he replied. "Didn't assign them their duties yet. Thought I'd leave that up to you, since you're so good at it and all." He said, sarcasm evident in his tone.  
  
Biggs laughed as he joined their little party. "He's still pissed that you assigned him with that sewer thing he did with Mole."  
  
"That damned transhuman pushed me into the sewer. Said he thought I was an intruder." Alec said sourly. "Yeah right. He only did that to tick me off."  
  
Max burst out laughing. "Are you sure he *pushed* you into the sewer? You didn't fall off did you?"  
  
"Yeah, he fell off." A gruff voice answered behind her. Max turned around to see Mole smoking away at his cigar as usual.  
  
"You know, you transhumans really annoy the hell out of me." Alec said and before Mole could make any comment, Alec had snatched the cigar from his mouth and had crushed it on the floor with his boot-clad foot. "How many times have I told you to lose the cigar Mole?"  
  
"And as I said many times before, I'd rather kill myself." Mole growled but the light-heartedness was not lost on the transgenics.  
  
"And what a favor that would do us all!" Alec drawled loudly.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Mole then went off to Dix who was hooking his computer up with the TV set. It was good to know that even Mole could loosen up a bit at times. Unlike Logan who rarely did.Max shook his face away from her mind's eye and concentrated to what Biggs was saying. But then she wished she hadn't.  
  
".I'm telling you dude, this girl is a total knockout," Biggs told them.  
  
"Biggs my man, what would Cece say?" Alec asked slinging an arm around his best friend's shoulder. Max had to smile at the image. The X5s in Terminal City had gotten pretty tight for the past couple of weeks. And it was a pleasant picture to look at. After all, none of them had experienced having friends before in their past years.  
  
Biggs paled at the mention of her name. Max wondered why he was so scared of Cece. But then she got his point. The girl herself was heading over to them, a scowl on her face. "Speak of the devil," Biggs muttered under his breath. "I am so dead."  
  
"What'd you do now?" Max asked accusingly, amused at the sight Biggs was making. A disgrace for a soldier, but then, they weren't really in Manticore anymore.  
  
"I used her bike last night," Biggs said sheepishly. "I crashed it."  
  
"Don't worry my friend," Alec said patting him on the shoulder. "I'll be sure to attend your funeral. But for now, I think you'd better go see what the lady wants, cause she looks like she's gonna burn this whole place down."  
  
"You can take her Biggs, be strong! Be a man!" Max said encouragingly.  
  
"Thank you for that great advice my great fearless leader!" Biggs said and before Max could snap back at him, he had already disappeared to Cece's side. Oh well, Cece'll get him for that one.  
  
Max tore her gaze away from the couple to Alec who did the same thing. "So what were you and Logan talking about?" he asked sincerely. Weird. Alec was never sincere. Okay. So he was sincere with the whole Ben situation, but then, who wouldn't? Goes to show you just how unused she was to how close she and Alec had gotten. But then, unused never meant that she didn't like it.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it," Max mumbled lowering her gaze to the floor.  
  
"Okay, but if you need to talk to somebody hot and intelligent, I'm here for you." Alec said in a serious tone, though the laughter was evident in his eyes.  
  
Max grinned. "Whatever you say soldier," she shook her head still grinning before heading off to Dix who was beckoning for her to come over.  
  
"Hey Dix, what's up?" She greeted him.  
  
Dix didn't reply but pointed at the computer screen.  
  
"X5-331. She got shot while trying to clear TC's fence," Dix said in a grave tone. "Probably desperate. Even X6s know that its not safe to just full-clear out the gates in the middle of the day. Especially with the Sector Police flocking around the area."  
  
Max couldn't tear her eyes off the screen. "I can't believe it," she whispered.  
  
Alec soon appeared beside her. "What's going-?" he stopped in mid-sentence the second he caught glimpse of the dead transgenic in the center of a pool of dark red blood. The cops were circling her, as if afraid they might catch something from her. "Think there are more?" Alec asked.  
  
"Its possible," Dix said, his eyes too on the screen.  
  
"Alec, get Cece, and Biggs." Max ordered. "We'll be leaving in 2100 hours."  
  
Alec nodded and left for the other two X5s. "Dix, get Mole to assemble a back-up team." Max said, the transhuman managed a small 'yes' before engaging once again in his computer work.  
  
"I'll try tracking them down," Dix said, his fingers rapidly moving up and down the keys. "They would most likely be taking cover."  
  
Max nodded her thanks before looking back at the screen. A small sigh escaped her lips. It seemed like wherever she went, trouble seemed to follow like a shadow. Not to mention death.  
  
'This is all my fault' she said to herself, her chest constricting once again as her gaze landed on the lifeless figure on the computer screen. And with one last glance, she left for the Space Needle. 


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Hold On  
  
Author: silverdragon17  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Pairings: Max/Alec  
  
Disclaimer: I am still relishing the unfortune of bad luck due to the breaking of a mirror which earns me seven years of bad luck. So unluckily, I own nothing.  
  
Spoilers: Season Two of Dark Angel. Right after the last episode: 'Freak Nation'.  
  
Summary: Its New Years Eve in Terminal City, and everyone is enjoying it. But the next few days erased all of that, when transgenics starts getting killed.  
  
A/N: I'm SO sorry for updating at such a long time...I just got caught up writing my other fics and I almost forgot about this one. But anyway, here it is! Enjoy! =)  
  
Chapter Four  
  
A small throng of curious X5s and X6s had gathered behind Dix's computer, talking in hushed voices. Max sighed and pushed her way through them. She needed to get to the Space Needle. It was the only place where she could properly think, and brood about her life. How screwed-up it was. But before she could even walk out the swinging double-doors of the Command Center, which was the largest room in the whole of TC, a hand grabbed her arm. Surprise, surprise. It was Alec...again. He always seemed to pop up whenever she wanted to be alone.  
  
"Where are you going?" Alec asked.  
  
Max turned around to face him. "The Space Needle. I need some time to think."  
  
"It's not safe Max," Alec said in disagreement to her answer. "A transgenic got killed today. The cops and probably even White are securing the entrance gates of TC. There's no possible way that you can get past them alive."  
  
Max was both touched and annoyed at his sincerity. But more of the annoyed part. "I'll go 'round back," Max said and tried to push her way through him. But he blocked her way. "Get out of my way."  
  
"Like I said, its not safe." Alec said, more firmly this time.  
  
Max sighed. Sometimes, there was just no way around him. Despite the smart- aleck façade, Max knew that he really cared about the safety of the transgenics in TC. What surprised her was how he actually cared about her.  
  
"Fine," Max grumbled, giving in. "I'll be in my office."  
  
Alec grinned. "Need any company?"  
  
"Like I said, I want to be alone." She said, stressing the word 'alone' ever so slightly.  
  
"Okay, but if I find out that you've gone out I'll.." he trailed off.  
  
Max couldn't help but be amused by this. "Yes mom," she said while rolling her eyes. She waved her good-bye to the disgruntled transgenic who was obviously annoyed with her comment, and headed off to her office.  
  
*** All my fault...  
  
All my fault...  
  
All my fault...  
  
The words echoed in her mind, over and over again. They seemed to bounce off the walls of her head, back and forth, back and forth. Her eyes were glazed over, and a pained look blanketed her face.  
  
She had released them all from Manticore. She brought them to the open world of reality. She had thought that they would be safe here, that they would finally have a chance to live a normal life, that they would have a sense of freedom and belonging.  
  
But she was wrong. They had no place here in the world of mankind. Wherever they went, people would scream in terror at them and to them they were an abuse to nature. They were creatures that were never meant to live at all. But that wasn't their fault, was it? They didn't choose to be what they are. It was simply the idea of some sick secret government agency who didn't care about any of them.  
  
They didn't belong anywhere. Whether they went back to Manticore, or stayed in the open world. They will never be considered as a person. To Manticore they were just weapons, tools used to kill and do dirty missions for their sake. To ordinaries, they were insults of humanity.  
  
A tear threatened to spill down her cheeks, but she held it in. That was another trait she had earned no thanks to Manticore. An empty shell that should never feel.  
  
"Bullshit," she mumbled under her breath. Soldiers or not, they were created to look exactly like humans. So why not have feelings like them? If Manticore created the perfect soldier, they made a mistake in giving them emotions. A flaw they had never discovered due to their loyalties and obedience that were all because of their fear of being taken apart and being dissected like guinea pigs used in experiments.  
  
Max pushed this thoughts into the very back of her mind, determined not to let Manticore get to her.  
  
The image of the dead X5 floated back into her mind, and it seemed like it would be stuck there forever, etched into her brain for the shadows of her past to intermingle with. 'Who killed you?' she asked the image in her head, knowing she would get no answer.  
  
Whether it was White or simply the police, Max knew that neither of them would ever stop hunting them. They would ceaselessly be hunted down one by one, and be killed until none of them are left in the world. Until not one piece of evidence would be left lying on earth that they ever existed.  
  
A hurried knock interrupted her thoughts. She looked up from her desk to see Biggs dressed in black from head to foot. She glanced at the small clock that she had scavenged from Joshua's old house, and her eyes widened at how quickly the time had passed. It was already 9:00 P.M.  
  
"Time to go, Max." Biggs said. Max nodded, and zipped up her jacket. Good thing she was rarely found wearing anything but black. That means, she didn't have to waste any time in changing.  
  
"Let's blaze." Were the last words out of her mouth, before several transgenics made their way out Terminal City as discreetly as possible with only one objective on their mind, and that was to find the rest of the transgenics that were unable to enter TC and get them home as quickly as possible.  
  
*** Several hours later...  
  
The back gates to Terminal City were crashed open, as the vans that were being driven by Mole, and a few other transgenics drove in as fast as they could.  
  
They were able to find the other transgenics that were scattered along the city but unfortunately, they tripped some sort of alarm that the police had set up right outside the perimeters of TC and had alerted the cops with their excursion. They opened fire on them, and even with their enhanced healing, some wouldn't be able to make it if they didn't get medical attention soon.  
  
Med-bay which was composed of more than a few of the top X5s who excelled in medicine stood by, waiting anxiously for the casualties to arrive. Once the vans were able to score a parking space in the unfurnished parking garage, the doors were slammed open, and groups of transgenics surged out.  
  
"Leila!" Alec shouted out to the only doctor that wasn't rushing anyone to Med-bay yet. The petite red-head blurred over to him and screeched to a halt, a worried look on her face. "We have several wounded. Do you have any aides?" he asked. Leila nodded and called over three X5s who got to work as soon as the victims were placed on stretchers.  
  
Before Alec could thank the frazzled doctor, a piercing voice yelled out his name. "Alec!" Uh-oh. What'd I do now? He thought cringing at the sound of Max's voice. The last he had seen her was before they left TC. He racked his brains for anything he did wrong, when he found none, he searched the area for anything he could distract her with.  
  
"Yes Maxie?" he asked, his voice coming out more of a tired sigh than a calm one. He turned around to see her hurrying over to him, a frown on her face. Once she stood directly in front of him, and had his full attention, she planted her hands on her hips.  
  
"Are you alright?" she demanded. Now that was something he wasn't expecting. A cocky grin graced his face, and took this opportunity to tease her.  
  
"I'm always alright," he drawled in a lazy tone which only seemed to irk her more. She socked him on the soldier, making him wince (exaggeratedly).  
  
"Damn it Alec, you had me worried sick." She said, her lips twitching as he pouted at her.  
  
"Aww Maxie, I didn't mean to make you think so much about me." He said in reply to her stated feelings.  
  
"Just shut up Smart-Aleck," she said rolling her eyes. This time, she didn't hold back a smile. "Let's go help out at Med-Bay shall we?"  
  
"Sure thing, Maxie." He said returning her smile.  
  
A/N: Sorry if I didn't put in all the action parts. I'm just not very good at writing those kinds of stuff. Review anyway? =) 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Hold On  
  
Author: silverdragon17  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Pairings: Max/Alec  
  
Disclaimer: I am still relishing the unfortune of bad luck due to the breaking of a mirror which earns me seven years of bad luck. So unluckily, I own nothing.  
  
Spoilers: Season Two of Dark Angel. Right after the last episode: 'Freak Nation'.  
  
Summary: Its New Years Eve in Terminal City, and everyone is enjoying it. But the next few days erased all of that, when transgenics starts getting killed.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Fe'nos Tol," the voice greeted her from the other end of the phone line. Thula fixed the Phalanx one cold, granite glare, and they fell silent, all them wearing the same icy look. Several weeks had passed since their defeat against 452 and her cronies. And let's just say that they didn't take it too well.  
  
"Fe'nos Tol," Thula bit back, turning her back against the Phalanx who stared at her with interrogating eyes. She listened as the voice relayed to her his plan. A feral grin crept across her face as he finished.  
  
*** "Make sure to keep this under wraps," White said, malice dripping from his voice. "We do not want the cops sticking their noses into our business."  
  
"Fe'nos Tol," he stated, before clamping his phone shut and slipping it into his pocket. Apparently, the Conclave was not pleased with their failure at 452's termination. And they were therefore, obliged to try again.  
  
There was no way that 452 was winning, this time.  
  
"Payback's a bitch, 452, and so are you." White muttered vindictively before climbing back into his car.  
  
*** Max stood on the rooftop of Terminal City, gazing out into the distance. A sad smile appeared on her face as she stood next to Terminal City's official flag, which Joshua had painted. It depicted so much about the state they were in now. And she was almost hoping that it was all a lie. That she would wake up from this horrible nightmare, a normal human being. But there was a large part of her that would always make her proud of being a 'freak'.  
  
Her gaze once again dropped on Joshua's flag. It had a black stripe on the bottom, a red stripe on the middle, and a white stripe on the top. In the middle of the black stripe was a barcode, similar to her own and many other transgenics. And in the middle of the flag is a dove, with its beautiful wings spread.  
  
Flashback  
  
'Hey Joshua," Max greeted the transhuman who grinned at her. 'Watcha doin'?'  
  
'It's a flag, our flag.'  
  
Luke came up from behind them and chuckled. 'Yeah, 'cause we're gonna need a flag when our transhuman drill team is marching down Fifth Avenue in the St. Paddy's Day Parade.'  
  
'Let's not forget halftime at those Seahawks games.' Dix added.  
  
'Hey, cut it out.' Max ordered. The two transhumans shrugged and walked off to do their work.  
  
Joshua smiled soberly at her, before explaining his masterpiece. He started by pointing to the barcode. 'This is you, me, even them. Its all of us.' He paused before moving on to the black stripe. 'This is where we came from, where they tried to keep us.'  
  
'In the dark.' Max whispered, remembering all the times she had spent hiding from the police, all the times she had spent in the dark cells of Manticore.  
  
Joshua nodded. 'Secret.' He pointed to the red stripe. 'This is where we are now, because our blood is being spilled.'  
  
Max shut her eyes for a split second, remembering the transgenics who didn't quite make it. Ben, Zack, Tinga...She opened them again and saw Joshua gesturing to the white stripe. 'This is where we want to go.'  
  
'Into the light.' Max continued for him. They were sick of hiding. It was time that they had their own lives. But how can that be when the rest of the world wanted them dead?  
  
End Flashback  
  
Max raised her eyes to the animal that Joshua didn't bother explaining: The dove.  
  
It represented what they all dreamed of, and that was peace. That humanity will finally accept them for who they were, and that they will finally find peace within their own lives.  
  
It was a dream waiting to be made into reality.  
  
A dream, that Max knew, would never come true.  
  
*** Logan broodingly, sat in front of his precious computer, trying to ignore the distinct canine smell that didn't seem to go away no matter how much insecticides, pesticides, and perfumes he had sprayed around. Even with Joshua gone, it didn't disappear.  
  
'I wonder what Max's doing right now,' he thought, trying to gain an image of the beautiful brunette. It materialized in his head almost in an instant. For the past few days, all he could think about was Max, and the things she had said to him. He tried to tell himself that she was just upset that they couldn't touch, but during his rare visits to TC, Logan always saw her in the company of that annoying Alec.  
  
But Logan knew the exact solution to his problem. He knew exactly what he had to do in order to win Max back, and get her to fall madly and deeply in love with him again. And that was through finding the cure. No doubt about it. Max would come running back into his open arms once he found it. And they would live happily ever after.  
  
With an evil villain grin, he switched on his computer and started trying to hack into Manticore's databases.  
  
'Just wait Max, your knight in shining armor will be coming to save you.'  
  
A/N: belch Its obvious that I don't like Logan and I'm sorry. REVIEW!!! 


End file.
